<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let's see this through by bgaydocrimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829216">let's see this through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgaydocrimes/pseuds/bgaydocrimes'>bgaydocrimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a pretty good bad idea [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead To Me (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, F/F, and maybe some feels idk, some more gay shit, top jen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgaydocrimes/pseuds/bgaydocrimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s new but already she loves Judy like this, so well-behaved and yielding. Awaiting instruction and permission. Fuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Hale/Jen Harding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a pretty good bad idea [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let's see this through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the continuation of my last fic, "it's a bad idea me and you". You don't need to read that first but like, why wouldn't you?</p><p>Sorry this took so long I was having an existential crisis.</p><p>Shoutout to Hayley for betaing and yelling at me about barstools and concussion danger. And to everyone else who read and gave me encouragement when I fucking hated this fic.</p><p>k bye enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Jen stares at her bedroom ceiling for a good hour waiting to get up, replaying everything that happened the night before. Sweet, innocent Judy, back arching in the low light, throat bared and body pliant, pleading for Jen. </p><p>
  <em> Please, Jen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please what, baby? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I need to come. </em>
</p><p>She lets out the breath she’s been unintentionally holding and steels herself to go downstairs where she can already hear Judy opening cabinets and making breakfast. It’s just for her, because the boys are still at Lorna’s and she feels that dumb warmth in her chest again at Judy doing something nice for Jen alone. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she stands for a moment at her vanity studying herself in the mirror. She’s fucking smiling. She can’t remember the last time she caught herself smiling. But, it’s almost certainly because she sort of got laid by proxy last night and absolutely not because she can hear the sweet strains of Judy humming downstairs while she makes Jen breakfast and Jen’s looking forward to seeing her. It’s definitely not that. </p><p>But regardless, she needs to go downstairs and treat this like any other morning and <em> not </em>like she made her best friend fuck herself for her own enjoyment last night. Jesus. She pads down the stairs and there she is, wrapped in her usual floral silk robe and humming some folky sounding tune while seasoning vegetables.</p><p>“Morning.” </p><p>Jen manages to sound mostly normal which is truly a feat. She’s just a little bit proud of herself for that and the fact that Judy squeaks a bit in surprise and drops the pepper grinder in her rush to whip around and face Jen. They make eye contact for the first time after their good night kiss and both smile tentatively, like fucking idiots. </p><p>“Morning!” Judy responds, only a bit too enthusiastically. </p><p>Jen decides to put Judy out of her misery and closes the distance between them in two big steps, taking Judy’s face in her hands and kissing her soundly on the lips. It’s a promise, an outstretched hand to assuage Judy’s fears. Yes, it happened and we’re acknowledging this shift. But no, we’re not going to talk about it. </p><p>“What’s for breakfast?”</p><p>Judy grins and bends to pick up the discarded pepper grinder. </p><p>“Frittata, your fave.”</p><p>“Mmm, thank god. I’m starving. Is there coffee?”</p><p>Judy turns and hands her a steaming mug, because of course she has one ready and waiting for her.</p><p>“Why, did you work up an appetite last night?” Judy queries, innocently. What a fucking tease.</p><p>Jen narrows her eyes and raises an eyebrow, silently daring Judy to challenge her further. But Judy just winks and turns back to the stove to finish cooking.</p><p>Jen finds a seat at the kitchen island, sipping her coffee and enjoying the extra glimpse of thigh she gets every time Judy reaches for something on a high shelf and her robe rides up. Once again her attention is pulled from the present as she remembers snippets of their tryst, her brain clearly trying to reconcile this Judy with the one she had at her mercy last night. </p><p>
  <em> Fuck, yes, I’ll be good - please let me come, please - </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Come for me, sweetie. </em>
</p><p>She’s pulled from her reverie by Judy placing an annoyingly well-plated frittata slice in front of her; they share a quick kiss as if they’ve been doing this for decades, and it somehow feels like they have. </p><p>Judy is handsy during breakfast: her fingers rest on Jen’s thigh, slide to her arm, squeeze her waist. The tension in the room is palpable. They finish breakfast in silence and sip their coffee for a moment before they’re kissing again, tongues added quickly to the mix. Just like last night, Judy’s quick to straddle Jen on her barstool, the small area of the seat forcing their hips even closer.</p><p>Jen grabs Judy’s chin hard. Possessively. A bit of a question and maybe a promise. Her thumb trails down for a moment until it’s just barely pressing at the edge of Judy’s throat before returning to the underside of her jaw. As a result, Jen feels Judy’s hips pushing down against her, seeking some sort of friction. She smirks into Judy’s mouth as she lets her grip tighten by a hair, controlling their kiss with the near-bruising pressure on Judy’s jaw and the fist she’s making with her other hand against her scalp. And just like last night, at the merest suggestion of Jen's dominance, Judy is melting. Growing more and more pliant under her touch, opening her mouth to Jen’s tongue.</p><p>Jen moves her thumb back to the edge of Judy’s throat again. </p><p>“Is this okay?” Jen whispers, asking somewhat unnecessarily, given Judy’s obvious proclivity for this.</p><p>Judy breaks away for a moment, gasping, before pressing herself into Jen’s hand so that Jen’s thumb is pushing hard into her throat. Judy closes her eyes and moans before nodding her assent. </p><p>Judy rolls her hips again, moaning without restraint this time as Jen moves her hand back to her hips to help her along. Jen waits until Judy’s face and neck are flushed and she’s working her hips in quick, short thrusts, her soft cries with each motion betraying how close she is to coming just from this. </p><p>She waits, and then her hands on Judy’s hips tighten and restrict her rocking movement, holding them just a breath above contact with Jen’s. </p><p>She lifts Judy up with surprising strength - thank god for Pilates - and deposits her back in her previous seat, standing up with a smirk. </p><p>“You know, we should probably head to the farmers' market if we want to get there before it’s busy.” she posits with impressive nonchalance. </p><p>Judy looks like she’s still processing the denied orgasm and it takes her an extra moment to catch up. </p><p><em> “Jen!” </em> She whines in frustration after the extended beat. </p><p>Shit, she’s cute. </p><p>They had planned last night, before the wine, to head to the farmers' market after breakfast. Judy’s been looking for some specific fucking mushroom and Jen’s looking forward to walking through town and taking Judy to all the galleries after. </p><p>Jen stacks their dishes and grins, enjoying the perch from which she’s watching Judy squirm deliciously. Taking her to that precipice and leaving her there, desperate, was a surprisingly appealing and rewarding feat. She feels her own arousal increase, adding to the low simmer of heat that’s been building all morning. </p><p>.</p><p>When they arrive the market is chaotic, damp ocean air already filled with voices as bustling shoppers move from booth to booth. Jen and Judy are forced to stay close together, hands clasped so they don’t lose each other in the throng of stepford wives and hippie artists. Only a few steps into the market, Judy’s seduced by the smell of rosemary and patchouli and Jen finds herself standing at the corner of a soap tent watching Judy chat with some vendor. A weird part of her can see herself doing this with Judy every weekend. Bringing the boys, having breakfast and going to the market before walking along the beach. She’s been leaning into the domesticity lately. Things feel comfortable with Judy in a way they never were with Ted, though that’s a thought Jen hasn’t allowed herself to examine too closely, afraid of the implications. </p><p>“Jen!” Judy calls to her, beckoning her over and Jen rolls her eyes, not at all looking forward to making small talk with the overly earthy-looking woman displaying an inordinate amount of soap for Judy. </p><p>“I’m here, I’m here.”</p><p>“Smell this.”</p><p>Judy thrusts a vibrant pink rectangle under Jen’s nose and she has to admit, it smells pretty fucking good. Somehow Judy talks her into smelling nearly every bar of goddamned soap on the table and they leave the stall burdened with a heavy canvas bag. </p><p>Then Judy eyes what they came for: “Mushrooms!” </p><p>She grabs Jen’s hand again and pulls her to the booth full of mushrooms which of course smells like a fucking basement. Jen has to stifle a laugh at how much Judy looks like Henry the first time she and Ted brought him to Disneyland. Leave it to Judy to be thrilled by 20 different kinds of fungi. </p><p>Jen spends the rest of the morning just watching Judy’s face. She’s relaxed and happy in a way Jen hasn’t really seen her before now, just enjoying their weekend morning together and basking in the ideal Laguna weather. </p><p>.</p><p>That evening while Judy sautees her prized mushrooms, Jen leans against the counter, her usual glass of wine replaced tonight with a bottle of beer. She feels weirdly sexy in her workout leggings and sports bra top, probably thanks to the way Judy’s been staring hard at her. Like she is now. </p><p>Jen leans seductively back against the counter, swinging her hips just slightly to keep Judy’s attention. She makes eye contact and thumbs the mouth of her beer bottle before taking another swig, letting her eyes close on the upswing. </p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me with that beer bottle Jen?”</p><p>Jen fights back a smile as she swallows. </p><p>Judy turns off the burner and closes the distance between them, spatula abandoned on the island behind her as their mouths meet. Jen lets Judy grab her face, lets her turn Jen’s head to the side and press her mouth against her neck, her collarbone, sucking purpling marks into the soft skin. Tongue tracing the dips there, adding the slightest bit of teeth until Jen is breathing harder, shifting her weight from foot to foot.</p><p>Jen ends up with a knee between Judy’s legs and they’re suddenly grinding like they were on the couch last night, Jen letting Judy start to work herself up again, dinner forgotten on the stove behind her. Jen trails a finger down Judy’s spine and delights in the whine and full body shiver it elicits. This is what she’s been waiting for, this contact. This is what she’s spent countless nights imagining, fantasizing about: Judy’s sounds, her eagerness, her responsiveness to Jen’s experimental touches. As fucking incredible as it was to make her fuck herself last night, this is different. This is closer, hotter, tactile. She can feel Judy’s breath against her neck, trail her fingers along her skin, feel the dampness between her thighs where it's pressed hard against her. </p><p>Jen teases Judy, lets her grind on her leg until she’s whimpering and desperate, until she’s just about to come. Then she pulls away. </p><p>Judy groans in frustration but takes the pause as an invitation to start pulling at Jen’s clothes, managing to lift the running tank over Jen’s head and leaving her in just a plain black sports bra. She makes a move for the drawstring between Jen’s hips but Jen catches her by the wrists, turning her around in one disorienting swoop, bending her over the counter and trapping Judy’s wrists together behind her back. </p><p>“Nice try, honey.”</p><p>Jen watches Judy’s ribs heaving, pronounced above her tiny waist. Once again Jen’s words have had a clear effect and she basks in how powerful it makes her feel. She reaches down, taking advantage of Judy’s need to gather herself, quickly pushing her dress up around her waist and pulling Judy’s underwear down her thighs.  </p><p>Judy whimpers, bared to the expanse of the kitchen and once again entirely at Jen’s mercy. And Jen steels herself for what’s to come because even after last night, the importance of this moment still feels significant. She’s going to touch Judy, feel her. She’s going to be the one making her come - not Michelle, not fucking Steve. Jen. Judy is here, in Jen’s kitchen - bent forward over Jen’s countertop with her ass displayed so prettily - <em> for Jen </em>. </p><p>With the hand not occupied by restraining Judy’s wrists, Jen reaches forward, swiping fingers through the gathering wetness between Judy’s legs. Judy strangles a whine, and Jen can see the effort it takes to keep her hips from bucking. Good. It’s new but already she loves Judy like this, so well-behaved and yielding. Awaiting instruction and permission. Fuck. </p><p>She taps with a toe against the inside of Judy’s foot and immediately Judy heeds the silent request, spreading her legs and giving Jen more room to work, her head dropping forward and hair obscuring her face. </p><p>She can’t have that. </p><p>Jen drops Judy’s wrists and gathers up Judy’s hair, pulling to create a delectable arch in her spine. Judy’s surprised squeak turns into a full moan as Jen slides her fingers against Judy’s clit from behind, immediately pressing hard circles there and causing her to buck. Judy whines again and moves her head forward, increasing the pull of Jen’s hand on her hair, and Jen takes the hint. She wraps her hand more firmly and pulls tight. </p><p>Judy’s hips press firmly and rock in response and her body jerks hard as she moans through the sudden, unexpected orgasm.</p><p>Jen had never understood the big deal about strap ons. Like, what does someone even get out of wearing one? But now... all she wants is to see Judy bent over for her and coming like that on her cock. She growls as much into the crook of Judy’s neck, pressing her body against her back possessively. </p><p>Judy shivers head to toe at the dominant edge to Jen’s voice, deep and husky against her ear and Jen smiles wickedly at the distant look on Judy’s face. Oh, she knew she’d like that. </p><p>She uses her hand in Judy’s hair to turn her around again and this time pulls her into a surprisingly soft kiss, pressing their tongues together unhurriedly, basking in the heat and the stickiness and the indulgence of their half-dressed bodies like this. She takes a moment to pull back and lift Judy’s dress the rest of the way off her body before returning her right hand between her legs. </p><p>Judy moans, and Jen laughs in response.</p><p>“Already, sweetie?” she teases with the barest hint of condescension, feeling a bit like an animal playing with its food before devouring it. She’s so fucking ready to devour Judy. </p><p>“Jesus, Jen” Judy tries to laugh but it just comes out a loud, desperate breath.</p><p>Jen takes pity on her and slides her fingers back through Judy’s wetness, slipping a finger inside of her before she can ask for it. She curls it slightly, enjoying her unobstructed view of Judy’s face, seeing the minutest changes in her expression as Jen moves experimentally. She wants to see everything, hear everything. She adds a second finger and is delighted when Judy keens in response. Jen uses her free hand to unclasp Judy’s bra, finally baring her chest, and Jesus, fuck. She grabs a handful and curses the 20 years she spent not sleeping with women, because this is a fucking dream.</p><p>“Jen, please, fuck me” Judy begs, clearly not ready to be patient while Jen internally laments her assumed heterosexuality. </p><p>“Like this? Is this what you want, baby?” Jen increases her pace, taking a nipple into her mouth and licking and biting while she thrusts over and over again until Judy is soaking her hand, each thrust coming more easily with her copious wetness.</p><p>“More- Jen- fuck. Please.”</p><p>Emboldened by her begging and the unrestrained sounds Judy is making, Jen slows to fit in a third finger, Judy whimpering at the stretch and tightening a hand around Jen’s bicep as her head drops back, mouth open in pleasure. </p><p>Jen grins, thrilled with the power of having Judy like this, making her lose all sense of propriety. She relishes the tightness as she begins to thrust again, Judy’s deeper “ah!” encouraging her to seek more guttural sounds from the other woman.</p><p>“That’s it, baby. Let me hear you.” Jen mouths against Judy’s cheek, breathing hard with exertion and arousal. </p><p>Judy whimpers again, clearly as affected by Jen’s voice as she is what’s being done to her body. Within moments Jen’s working faster, thrusting as hard as she thinks Judy can take it, kitchen filled with the utterly obscene noise of her fingers bottoming out in Judy’s slickness and the breathy grunts Judy’s making with each rough thrust. Judy is so deliciously pliant and Jen feels her own arousal ratchet higher in response. </p><p>“Fuck, you’d let me do anything to you right now wouldn’t you?”</p><p>Judy just nods, so far beyond words at this point. And she would. She’d do whatever Jen wanted. She’s going to be bruised for days.</p><p>“Jen, will you-” </p><p>She breaks off with a moan. Jen’s skilled fingers are sending her to another planet and it’s all she can do to hold on and not lose herself in this feeling entirely. </p><p>“What, baby?” Jen plies, so sweetly. Wanting to give Judy what she wants but enjoying the wicked tension of drawing it out of her. Making her say it. </p><p>“Fu- please-”</p><p>“Use your words, sweetie.”</p><p>Judy whimpers, and Jen can see her struggling to collect herself enough to respond. </p><p>“Choke me” she whispers, finally, equal parts embarrassed and aroused. “Please.”</p><p>Jen nearly growls, rewarding Judy’s plea with a curl of her fingers. Fuck, all she’s ever wanted is to see Judy abandon all sense of propriety and surrender herself to Jen, and she’s going to get it. She grins slyly and moves her palm from Judy’s hip to her neck, sliding her thumb questioningly against Judy’s windpipe to test the waters.</p><p>A strangled <em> fuck </em>is Judy’s only response as her eyes roll back in her head and she brings a hand up, grasping for purchase against the kitchen cabinets behind her head. Jen speeds up the timing of her thrusts now, intent on making Judy come apart again. Recognizing the trust Judy’s placing in Jen to allow her to do this is maybe the hottest realization Jen’s ever had. Judy looks transported. Like she was made for this. </p><p>“Good girl”</p><p>Judy bucks so hard she almost unseats herself from Jen’s fingers but Jen is prepared, gripping her throat hard now, choking her in earnest, holding Judy in place while she pounds mercilessly into her to draw out a second orgasm. Judy comes with a hoarse sob, a sudden wet flood filling Jen’s palm and aiding her movements as she draws out Judy’s pleasure. For moments Judy freezes, white knuckled where she’s grasping at the cabinets, eyes rolled back behind her eyelids while Jen wrings the last shivers and spasms from her body. Until she’s jerking from overstimulation and Jen finally gives in and stills, forehead pressed to Judy’s while they both breathe heavily.</p><p>Judy looks absolutely <em> wrecked </em>and Jen has to spend a moment gathering herself before she can unwrap her hand from Judy’s delicate neck, a slight reddening the only indication of the fingerprint bruises she’ll likely have tomorrow. Oh god, they’re going to need to deal with that. Jen moves the hand to Judy’s cheek to brush a few sweaty tendrils of hair behind her ear before kissing across her cheek and down her jawline, slowly, letting Judy catch her breath.</p><p>After a few quiet moments, Jen feels a wetness on her lips and realizes they’re tears - Judy’s crying. She immediately feels her heart rate increase in concern.</p><p>“Judy, honey, you’re crying. Are you okay?” Jen tries to push down the rising guilt coiling in her stomach, worried for a moment that she’s gone too far, moved too fast or hurt Judy somehow. Fuck. </p><p>“No, no I’m good. I’m just-” </p><p>Judy smiles with a shaky inhale and shrugs, pulling Jen back to her in a soft hug.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jen whispers into Judy’s hair, still a little uneasy about the crying.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m sure,” Judy whispers back, and at Jen’s suspicious look she smiles through her tears. “I promise, Jen.” </p><p>She ducks her head back into Jen’s neck and neither of them pulls away yet, holding onto each other while they come down from the otherworldly fucking experience they’ve just had together. Literally, fucking Judy is like going to space, probably. Jen still feels like she can’t get enough oxygen and from the look on Judy’s face earlier she’s still seeing stars. </p><p>They lean against the counter a bit longer before Jen can feel Judy getting sleepy, starting to sag a bit in her arms. She guides Judy upstairs and lays her back on her own bed. Judy’s still fully naked and Jen’s heart seizes for a moment, seeing <em> her Judy </em>laid out like this, in the bed where Jen fell asleep with her phone on speaker night after night so long ago. Judy’s really here, hair fanned behind her as she looks at Jen from under long lashes. </p><p>She can’t help herself now, leaning forward over the bed to kiss Judy again, and somehow now Judy’s recovered because she’s sitting up, reaching for Jen and pulling Jen’s leggings off</p><p>Jen’s letting Judy pull her sports bra over her head and taking a deep breath before looking at her, their eyes meeting because Judy’s just <em> looking at her </em>and Jen feels that fucking warmth again, the one that’s not arousal but makes her want to kiss Judy until they can’t fucking take it anymore. </p><p>Small questing fingers find their way under black cotton that’s already saturated, and Jen sighs softly at how right it feels to have Judy finally touching her like this. Judy’s fucking good at it, too, because she’s pressing in all the right ways, reading Jen’s cues and adjusting accordingly to elicit a delicious build before slipping a finger inside. For a moment, Jen falters, losing the rhythm of their kiss.  Her hands find their way back to Judy’s tits because they’re soft and perfect and Judy sighs so prettily when Jen thumbs over her nipples. Then Judy adds a second finger, maybe a bit of payback for Jen’s teasing, and curls just enough to draw an unrestrained moan from her throat.<br/><br/>Judy fucks Jen slowly and intentionally. It’s not at all what Jen expected but it somehow makes perfect sense. She feels the build of months of tension eating away at her sense of control and making it really difficult to hold on while at the mercy of Judy’s skilled movements. When her eyes close and her brow furrows in concentration, she feels Judy’s touch: lifting her chin and encouraging her to meet Judy’s eyes. When their eyes lock, Jen feels a jolt, an electric connection, and maybe it’s arousal but maybe it’s something even bigger entirely. As if sensing the shift, Judy adds her thumb into the mix, pressing against Jen’s clit and encouraging her towards the edge, fucking her with impressive skill and still not breaking their eye contact.</p><p>Jen comes with a gasp as tears form in the corners of her eyes. She’s never felt so seen, or wanted, or recognized, and it’s truly disturbing how warm and emotional it makes her feel. It comes to her then in a sudden moment of clarity. </p><p>She loves Judy. Is <em> in love </em> with her. In the most disgustingly beautiful way. </p><p>Suddenly and without permission she’s sobbing, and Judy is gathering her up in her arms and her sobs morph into laughter and she pushes Judy back to look at her face.</p><p>“Judy. I fucking think I’m in love with you.”</p><p>Judy laughs, tears of god-knows-what emotion gathering in the lashes of her fucking beautiful eyes.</p><p>“Oh, thank god,” she breathes. “Jen, I’m so in love with you it’s stupid.”</p><p>.</p><p>Judy moves into Jen’s room after that. They never even really need to tell the boys because it’s not long before they start jokingly calling her “Mom 2” and, only a year later, that Judy hears Henry slip and just call her “Mom” out of the blue for the first time. She cries that night. Jen rocks her in her lap and whispers to her that she’s loved, that she deserves this. </p><p>For Jen, having Judy in her bed every night now is an unhealthy temptation and they’ve gotten really creative about keeping each other quiet when the boys are home. Jen has a belt with the bite marks to prove it. Jen remembers the night she first tied Judy up. The first time they fucked in public and were nearly caught. And, come to think of it, there was that one time she let Judy tie <em> her </em> up and take her own turn with the strap on, something Judy seemed to enjoy far too much. But somehow, they just fit.</p><p>Jen learns to live with and “honor her feelings”, which is the most Judy thing she’s ever thought, god help her. She embraces the warmth in the pit of her stomach at seeing Judy mothering their boys, making sure they’re fed and happy and safe. The house feels full of love in ways it never did when Ted was alive and she can’t bring herself to regret anything that happened to lead them to this. </p><p>Somehow, still, after everything they’d been through and the horrors that brought them together, they just worked. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know if you liked it! Or hated it. Comments are everything.</p><p>I literally went back and read all the comments on part 1 like 40 times to get myself through writing this, so thank you all so much for leaving your thoughts. It encourages me to keep going!</p><p>(also hi! didn't think this needed to be said but it was pointed out to me so I'm saying it here, just in case. this is not a bible for how to choke someone during sex. please don't incorporate this into sex without knowing what you're doing and doing your research. this is meant to depict two people who know what they're doing and are doing it safely, and there's obviously a lot of details and logistics about how to do it right that are not here because they aren't relevant to the arc of the fic.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>